Baby It's Cold Outside
by spikessweetgirl75
Summary: After spending Christmas Eve with her boyfriend Jack, Rose is expected in Philadelphia. But there's one problem, Jack doesn't want her to go out in the weather. Happy Holidays everyone!


Baby, It's Cold Outside

_December 24, 2014_

_New York City_

Rose Dewitt Bukater was at her boyfriend, Jack Dawson's apartment, wishing him a Merry Christmas and to give him his gift, since the next day, Christmas Day, she will be in Philadelphia with relatives while he will be spending the Holidays with his best friend Fabrizio and his family. She had been tempted to skip out on the formal dinner that her mother held every year and just spend it with Jack and their friends, but her mother called and gave her the expected guilt trip when Rose had hinted that she may not come. So, she gave in and told her mother that she'll be in Philadelphia on Christmas day, wanting to at least spend Christmas Eve with her boyfriend.

She sighed as she looked outside. The snow was still coming down, even heavier than when she had first arrived. She had no idea how she was going to get to Philadelphia. She was meaning to drive, but with the conditions outside, it may not be wise. Maybe she could still make it if she didn't stay too long, just give Jack his gift, a quick kiss beneath the mistletoe, then leave. Yes, that was a great plan.

"Jack," She smiled at her boyfriend, who was once again busy sketching something in that portfolio that he carried around everywhere.

Jack looked up from where he was sitting, a living room chair near the entrance of the room, right next to a mistletoe. How convenient. "Yes Rose?"

"I can't stay long. It's pretty bad out there and I have to get to Philadelphia before the big dinner. I can miss the opening of presents, but mother will have a fit..."

"But baby, it's cold outside. Look at that snow. It can't be safe to drive that far of a distance," Jack frowned, closing his portfolio and sitting it down on the coffee table that was right in front of his chair and the couch by the east window, where Rose was sitting.

"I know, but I really have to go. I promised that I'd be there..." Rose stammered, getting to her feet. She frowned as Jack got up and took her hands in his.

"Your hands were like ice when you arrived. I really don't like you going back out there in this weather, much less driving in it...come on. Stay. You don't want to go to Philadelphia anyway..."

"My mother will worry," Rose shook her head, bitterly thinking that Ruth would worry alright. Worry about what her friends would think with her daughter not bothering to show up. "And my father will be pacing the floor wondering whatever had happened to me..."

"Rose. I doubt that your father will want you out in this weather. He nodded over to the fireplace beneath a mantle that held pictures and awards from contests he had entered. "Listen to that fire place roar. It's nice and warm in here..."

"Jack, I really have to go..."

"Beautiful Rose, what's the hurry? You have plenty of time to get there before that stupid dinner she wants you attend. Wouldn't you rather stay in this nice warm apartment, with some nice warm food, and your nice warm, boyfriend?"

Rose felt her resolve weaken when Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He was indeed nice and warm and much more pleasant to look at then her mother's unsmiling face.

"Well...some of that warm cider would be nice..."

Jack grinned happy to see that he was getting somewhere. His whole motive was to get Rose to forget Philadelphia and spend the entire holiday with him instead. He wasn't keen on spending the holidays with Fabri and Tommy and their girls while his was miles away from him. "Put on some CD's while I pour us a few cups..."

Rose went over to the CD case that was situated near the stereo and leafed through the selection. She couldn't help but think of Jack's neighbor, Mrs. Cartmell. She had said hello to Rose on her way up to see Jack. She wondered what the woman would think if she didn't see Rose leave. Would she gossip about what a slut that Dewitt Bukater girl was? Sleeping with a man she wasn't married too? Would it ruin Jack's reputation somehow? Cause a scandal?

What the hell Rose, this is 2014, not 1912. No one cared about such things anymore!

"Rose, it's really bad out there," Jack returned with two warm cups of cider. "I think we both should stay in. Nice and warm."

He gave her his most charming smile as he handed her his cider. Rose again felt something inside her melt. If she wasn't careful, she wasn't going to be going anywhere. "I could call a cab..."

"Out of service. It was on the news. No cab drivers are crazy to go out in this blizzard."

Rose sipped her drink and sighed, finding herself falling into Jack's beautiful eyes and warm smile. She wished that she knew how to break the spell he was weaving. She wished that she wanted to...

"You look lovely tonight Rose...your eyes...your hair...," He stepped up closer, twisting one of her fiery curls around his fingers.

"I at least want mother to know that I tried to come...," She tried to pull her thoughts way from how pretty his eyes were, how warm his smile was, and the delicious heat coming off of him in waves. Oh what it would be like to just dive into his arms and get lost in his warm embrace and just forget about everything.

Jack Dawson was the picture of handsome and the hint of pride in his eyes told her that he knew it and that he could be irresistable when he wanted to be. Which brough back her determination. She pulled away and set the cup down on the coffee table.

"I really can't stay Jack..."

"But baby, it's cold outside. You'll freeze. It'll feel like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. Why go and suffer, when you can stay here and enjoy yourself?" Jack asked, not letting go of her hands.

"I simply have to go...I'm expected..."

"Rose, look out at that storm. You can't even see the road out there...why can't you stay?"

"My cousins will be suspicious on why I didn't show up and my Uncles will probably be here at the door, believing whatever sordid tale my mother had told them about you. That boy, such a bad influence. He probably has my daughter in chains," Rose giggled, imitating her mother's snooty voice. "I really must go, Jack..."

"God I want to kiss you right now...your lips look amazing," Jack began flirting again, never giving up. He led her under the mistletoe and leaned in, giving her a deep, warm kiss that filled her entire body with warmth. He pulled away, licking his lips. "God, your lips are delicious..."

Again she was under his spell. "Well, maybe I can have a smoke."

"Sounds nice," Jack grinned, digging his cigarettes out of his pocket. "Wow, I've never seen it snow this hard before. You really must stay Rose. It's dangerous..."

He handed her the cigarette and lit it as she stared out at the storm. "I have to go home..."

"You'll freeze out there."

"You can lend me your coat," She took a drag on the cigarette.

"It must be up to your knees by now," Jack mumbled.

"Jack...tonight really has been grand and if I hadn't promised mother...but really I must..."

"Come on, Rose. Think of all the talk tomorrow when the guys blame me for letting you leave when you get pneumonia and die," Jack arched a brow, knowing that he was being dramatic now, but he really wanted her to stay. "Fabri will never forgive me."

Rose couldn't help herself. She laughed.

"Fine. Laugh at my life long sorrow, here. Laugh as you imagine my face when I hear the news that you kicked it from hypothermia. Such a needless death of a beautiful girl who I could have kept nice and warm right here."

Rose laughed even harder. "Oh my god, you are crazy!"

Jack grinned and leaned in as if to share a secret. "That's what everyone says. But I'm not the one planning to go out in a winter storm and drive to Philadelphia, now am I?"

Rose looked at this man. So charming, funny, and impossibly insane. There were no words for how much she loved him...and he was right. It was insane. Why risk her life driving to Philadelphia when she could stay here with the one person she really did want to spend the holidays with.

"Ok, you win. I'll stay."

"Woohoo!" Jack cheered, lifting her off her feet and whirling her around. "You won't regret it."

And she didn't. As she spent that night and the next day with Jack, the weather worsened and she did not regret staying with Jack in New York.

Later that week, when her mother called ranting about why she hadn't showed up, Rose just simply said. It was too cold outside with the several inches of snow. She just simply couldn't make it.


End file.
